


What a wonderful world

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [48]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nico is a Dork, They love each other, cuddling by the lake, more night time fluff, nico thinks Will is beautiful, obviously because he is, solangelo, solangelo fluff, theyre good boyfriends, will has freckles, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will and Nico sometimes sit out by the lake long after curfew and just bask in the other’s presence.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	What a wonderful world

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have, more solangelo fluff because I can and I will. I tried on this one to make it seem really peaceful and somber, idk if I succeeded but I’m pretty proud of it. It was a bit shorter than I would have liked but that’s fine. I hope you enjoy.

Will gently swung his legs in a slow rhythm as they hung off the edge of the dock. Nico threaded their fingers together, staring at the moon out above the water.

Nico could feel warmth radiating from Will, as it usually did. Will had a very warm and comforting presence, that even when they didn’t say anything, Nico could feel at ease. 

Looking over at Will, Nico noticed the way that the moonlight highlighted his features, showing the curves of cheekbones and the way his nose pointed out. It even reflected a glow on his freckles somehow, making them seem ethereal.

Nico figured that Will was probably the prettiest person he’s met. And Nico was probably the luckiest man to be with him.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Will asked, turning his head ever so slightly to look at Nico. Pulling his eyes away from the sky for a brief moment.

“I’m thinking how much I love you, and how beautiful you are,” Nico responded, much less hesitant to give compliments to his boyfriend than he used to be. Will smiled and the moonlight even gouged out his dimples perfectly.

Yeah, Nico had fallen hard.

“Thank you, I think that you are quite pretty yourself Death Boy,” Will said.

Before Nico had a chance to protest at the dumb nickname, Will wrapped his arm around Nico’s waist, pulling him into his side. Nico rested his head on Will’s shoulder.

“I love you too,” Will insisted, his fingers tracing lines along Nico’s side.

Those small movements sent sparks of electricity through Nico. And Nico was pretty sure that he would never get over the high that Will’s touches brought on. He didn’t think that he  _ wanted  _ to come down from that high.

“How awful is it all,” Nico started.

“What do you mean?” Will looked back out at the water, watching the moonlight ripple across the waves.

“The fates, and the gods, they always have some sort of plan or job for us demigod to do, yet somehow, our strings of fate got intertwined, I wonder what the future holds for us,” Nico drew patterns in the air with his finger. Will watched his movements with a small loving smile.

“I’m supposed to be the poetic and sappy one,” Will insisted, pressing a small kiss to Nico’s temple.

“Well, you’ve already proven a poor job at that, I suppose someone has to do it,” Nico grabbed Will’s chin, pulling him closer to meet his lips.

“I could recite to you love poems,” Will whispered, pressing his forehead to Nico’s.

“I don’t take you as a poetry nerd,” Nico curled back up against Will’s side, as close as physically possible to the other boy.

“I’m not, it’s an Apollo thing.”

“Well, you’ll have to prove it some other time,” Nico said, “it’s getting late, maybe we should head back to the cabins before we get caught.”

“We can stay a bit longer,” Will let out a slow sigh, turning his attention back to the water, “it’s a beautiful night out.”

“It is,” Nico agreed.

“Not as beautiful as you though,” Will grinned.

“I will push you into the water,” Nico warned.

“Hmpf, why aren’t I allowed to say sappy things?”

“Let’s enjoy the night,” Nico said.

Will chuckled softly and leaned his head on Nico’s, listening to the waves lap over the beach, and the poles of the dock. They weren’t close enough to the water to get wet, but the mist from the water occasionally settled over them. Illuminating the two of them in pleasant sparkles.

For a moment, the two could finally be at complete peace. Even if the world that they lived in was very far from peaceful, at least they had each other, and that’s what was the most important.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeee I love these two so much, I have actually never written this much for one ship before, I have like 43 solangelo fics on my google docs. This is a bit of an issue. So I hope that you guys like solangelo because I do. Thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed, and remember kids, comments are my life and I love you all.


End file.
